encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Roharous
Season 1 Operation Commencing... *'Episode 1:' Are You Ready For This... It Is 2017 2 Years after the Events of General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo, That Ended In A Complete Draw after a tragic Incident that Occurred when Len Leviathan and Diablo flew about 4 Feet In The Air and Crashed. Lamborghini Was Scrapped and Leviathan was sent to the Hospital, where Afterwords she never again attempted to race, and was now willing to wait after she was old enough to actually receive her license in an honored way. Lee became Rivera's Car Afterward, but sometimes the 2 Can Be At each other's throats at the times, like the Sayin Bickering Brothers Only Instead, the Second Brother was A Car and Not A Human. While Rivera and Lee were Out In The Fields Practicing Drifting, Kia Husikia During this Event Was Basically was In Her Senior Year In High School and was just about To Graduate in about 4 More Months. Rivera and Lee however were basically just Cruising on One of The New York Speedways in order to kill their board ems. After getting Tired Of The Street Lee Steers himself into a hotter Climate where he practices his Drifts and also figures Out that he is better there than In The Stadium as Rivera hopelessly Complains from the Intense Heat. Status: Aired... NOTE: This Episode was the last episode to feature character Jerry Rivera of General Lee vs Lamborghini Diablo. His name was then changed to Rothgar Roharous by 2091riveraisrael... *'Episode 2:' Keep Your Motor On... Roharous & Lee have just Discovered that Kia's Graduation from High school Is At Hand and decide to check up on her in order to see her come out of DJ High School. However They Attract Attention On the way and ended up getting pursued by The NYPD. They Managed to Lose The NYPD and managed to make it to DJ High School. They Managed to find one over joyed Kia who was basically the last one of the Students to actually leave the High School and she was defiantly happy to see them. NOTE: Kia Acts Too Romantic Around Rothgar, and almost reveals her Crush... ;) Status: Aired... *'Episode 3:' Dumb And Dumb ass... Status Operation Commencing... *'Episode 4:' Heroin... Rothgar After Changing Lee's Body And Paint Job was on the way too meet 2 New Foreign Cars from Japan... Both on the way to Central Park begin to argue at one another about who and what about the Tunes that Rothgar Plays on Lee's Radio that he most certainly hates. After Arriving at Central Park they meet one of the Foreign cars, that Turned out to be a Nissan 350z who Caught the attention of both Rothgar & Lee. Things go well during the first part of the Conversation but than 350z Accuses Lee & Rothgar for the Scrapping of Lamborghini Diablo 2 Years ago. Rothgar & Lee as well later find out that 350z's Sister A Nissan Maxima Who he Stupidly Says In Shock. "Maxima Is A Girl!!" Who Lee had to respond back with a snap. "Duh He Said Sister Like 4 Fuckin Times...". They Also Find Out That Maxima had a huge crush On Diablo as well and insults the both of them. Before leaving the 2 in the dust They Respond with this. "Enjoy the rest of the Winter You 2, Because you won't like 2018." "Yeah You 2 haven't seen the Last of us." Rothgar & Lee now at the Point of stressing while it soon began to Rain. Little Did the 2 Know that they were being watched the whole time by Kia Husikia who temporary bought Herbie another Movie Car from the Early 1960's. After racing through Upper Manhattan She Blocks the Road Forcing Lee to Stop While Panicking. Status: Aired... *'Episode 5:' General Bug....''After A Brief Snap At Kia For Blocking The Road And Nearly getting herself Kid, for which she enjoyed on the count of Rothgar actually worrying about her safety as well for the first time since they met. While On the Way Back Home Lee Stop Near New York Cities Beach Area where Rothgar actually leaves the to the Level of the Water Despite all the Rain Outside Lee. Lee Argues With Rothgar to go back inside him before he actually gets a cold, due to the Icy cold Water that Hits him outside. After Finally getting back aboard Lee They head home. '''Status:' Aired... *'Episode 6:' Darkness On Wheels... *'Episode 7:' Tragic Incident... *'Episode 8:' Revenge... *'Episode 9:' Challenger Approaches... *'Episode 10:' Race To The Death... *'Episode 11:' Fast and The Dumb ass... *'Episode 12:' Feel Like Stupid... *'Episode 13:' Old Memories... *'Episode 14:' Breakdown... *'Episode 15:' Moron Raceway... *'Episode 16:' Uninvited Guest... *'Episode 17:' Final Destination... *'Episode 18:' Unexpected Attack... *'Episode 19:' The Final Showdown... *'Episode 20:' The FINAL FINAL Showdown... Season 2 No Operations Planned At This Time, Planning Will Commence After Season 1 Is Completed... Season 3 Episode Completion... *'Episode 1:' Return To Hazzard County... *'Episode 2:' Violation *'Episode 3:' The Deal... *'Episode 4:' Technical Difficulties *'Episode 5:' Into The Junkyard... *'Episode 6:' Old Pals... *'Episode 7:' Trouble With The Law... *'Episode 8:' Attack Of The Motorcyclist... *'Episode 9:' Downfall... *'Episode 10:' Sabotaged *'Episode 11:' No Way Out... *'Episode 12:' The Great Pursuit... *'Episode 13:' One Final Option... *'Episode 14:' Racing For Home... Season 4 No Major Operations Planned At the Present Time...